


His Silent Cry

by carbsoncarms



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, School Project AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne, a well-loved social butterfly gets forced in a campus project to live with the person he hates the most: Zayn Malik, a mysterious bad boy with a dark home life. He may seem tough on the outside but it was a shell that awaits someone to break through it and see the real him. Will Liam finally be that person to hear his silent cry and break down his walls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever chaptered fic in the fandom and in a long time, so please bear with me because I haven't done something like this in so long. Updates would also be at least once a week, preferably tuesday, wednesday or friday nights, Manila time. Hope you guys like it so far! And oh, this is also cross-posted in wattpad, under my username BuriedInZayn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue and the description were updated to better fit the story plot, and major additions were applied. Hope you like it, and tell me what you think. ;) -Miles

Zayn Malik is bad news. Come across him, and you'll never see the light again.

That was how the school sees him. Evil, a bully, dangerous. Never look at him in the eyes or he'll shoot you directly. Not literally though, because weapons are strictly prohibited in school. But you'll never know, he's the type of person who always finds a way to discreetly go against regulations so maybe him bringing a gun isn't too far fetched. Lying beneath his tough exterior though, is a broken heart that's screaming for someone to love him. A vulnerable soul who's waiting to be fixed.

Liam Payne is Zayn's complete opposite. He's a social butterfly, one of the most popular people in campus because of his innate charm and down-to-earth personality that no one can ever resist. Even their teachers are so enamored with him, mesmerized by his intelligence and multi-talented nature. He was what you can say, a dream guy. The perfect guy for all.

Liam hates Zayn though. He can never tolerate someone like Zayn. They were complete opposites, as previously said, and nothing would ever change Liam's mind about how he feels for the lad.

But what if a cliché, an annual student project forces them together? Will Liam find the courage to get to know Zayn beyond his facade and reputation? Will Zayn finally let Liam break his walls down and let him heed his silent cry?

 


	2. Chapter One

"Settle down everyone, the discussions for your annual campus project will begin shortly," Ms. Vera begins, the class slowly silencing. They were excited for this each year, because every project was a fun and memorable experience for all of them.

"As you all know, the project theme varies each year. This time, your project objective is to live with your assigned classmate for the remainder of the semester. You heard that right, kids, your partners would be assigned to you, not chosen by you. We already have the list of partners in my hand, and don't go hoping that you would be assigned with a friend. So let's start," Ms. Vera starts going through the list of partners, ignoring the groans her students were making.

"If you do not shut your mouth, I would automatically disqualify you from the project and fail you in my class. Is that clear?" She threatened, already annoyed by the immaturity of the class. She goes back to the announcement of partners when the students obeyed her orders, but were still silently protesting their claims.

"Liam Payne, you would be paired with Zayn Malik," Everyone was shocked at the announcement, and shot worried glances at Liam's direction. Out of all of them, why was he chosen to be living with Zayn? Liam's heart immediately raced in fear and anger, but he had nothing to do. He cannot protest because that would mean a failing grade, not just for him but the whole class.

 

~*~

 

Zayn wasn't blind nor dumb, he knows when a person doesn't like him or not. But then again, how can a person like someone like him? He can't blame Liam for being utterly upset when he found out he was partnered with Zayn, anyone would; if they were in Liam's shoes, with Zayn's bad-boy attitude that Liam was forced to be living with if he wants to pass this major project.

He kept his head down for the rest of the period, drowning in his own sorrows. No one cared, fortunately. They were too busy with themselves to even care about him slowly fading out. Some have the audacity to point them out, but only to judge him more.

It was 20 minutes before the session ends when Ms. Vera commanded them to go with their project partners and start discussing among themselves. Zayn still kept his head down, not expecting Liam to approach him and talk.

"You do know that we both have to pass this project to get through the semester, right? So stop being such a selfish twat and get this shit over with," Liam spats.

Zayn lifts his head up, the huge dark bags under his sleep-deprived eyes and the purple bruises became visible to Liam's vision. Liam brushed the care he almost gave, thinking that the fucker deserved it anyway.

"The project starts next week. Since you look like you don't know anything in life and would probably never go anywhere, you have to follow all the rules I have in the entire duration of the project. I don't care whether my lifestyle isn't beneficial nor not in sync to your way of life. I want you to know that I never did, and never will tolerate someone like you. Is that understood?" Liam demands, every word sending a sharp piercing to Zayn's fragile heart. Of course Liam would assume that Zayn's a good for nothing guy. Everyone does. No one would seem to bother knowing the real him.

"Is that understood?! For fuck's sake Malik, use your mouth!" Liam screams out, startling not just himself but the whole class as well. No one would dare shout at Zayn, they knew it was immediate danger. The bad boy just nodded, but still refused to speak nor tilt his head upwards.

Defeated, Liam walks out of the room as soon as the final bell rings. He definitely would wish for him to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

 

~*~

 

"Heard that Payne yelled at you earlier at English, was it true?" Zayn heard a familiar voice that belonged to a certain blonde-haired Irishman named Niall Horan. His head was still tucked in between his knees, as he was curled into a ball against a tree in the park.

Zayn just stayed quiet, not even uttering a word when Niall wound his arms around him in a loose embrace. Zayn was shaking under Niall's grip, and he was clearly holding back tears. He always hated being this vulnerable around people, but he was thankful that he had Niall beside him, staying even in the times he wanted to be alone.

"He was like everybody else, Ni. Liam clearly hates me so much," Zayn starts, his voice quivering. Niall stays quiet, but he pulls his best friend closer to him.

They both stayed in that position until Zayn's sobs reduced into sniffles, eventually stopping.

"You should go home, Niall, Maura should be looking for you by now," Zayn reminds him, but Niall doesn't want to leave him alone in the cold again.

"But you have nowhere to stay, Zee," Niall insists but Zayn shakes his head.

"Yaser's out for the next few days, so I'll have the house to myself until I move out with Payne for the project next week," Zayn reassures. Niall still looks reluctant, but finally lets it go.

"Be safe, Zee, okay?" Niall pleads, for he knows how Zayn can be when he's sad and alone. He turns to the other direction and makes his way home.

"I will be, Ni, I promise," Zayn whispers to Niall's disappearing figure, but was unsure of the truth beneath his oath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter!
> 
> Tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Was Liam way too harsh on Zayn?
> 
> Thoughts on Zayn's character in general?
> 
> About Ziall's relationship?
> 
> The next chapter would be out soon, sometime next week.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated lovelies! :* -Miles


	3. Chapter Two

Zayn enters the familiar bungalow, finally relieved at being alone for the first time in a good while. He hangs the house keys on the wall and picks up a single piece of paper his father most probably left on the coffee table.

_'You good for nothing shit,_

_I'm expecting you to keep the house clean and free from any filth while I'm gone. Otherwise I'll throw you away with them. In the rubbish, where people like you belong. Mark my words.'_

With tears in his golden eyes, Zayn crumples the paper into a small ball and throws it into the bin. He was used to his so-called father's words already, but that didn't mean it hurt him any less.

The relief from his father's absence filled his senses though, as he gets to finally experience the peace he's been wanting for so long, even in a short period of time.

He goes up to his room, shoulders slumped, severe exhaustion from the past days taking over his body. Zayn wants nothing more than to sleep the night and his troubles away, but he knows he can't. 

Zayn takes out his phone and dials the number he knows by heart, the one he would always dial every single day without fail.

_'Hello? You have reached Trisha Brannan's phone...'_

Zayn just keeps silent, as he listens to his mother's familiar voicemail recording. It was his own way of cheering himself up, even though he has heard this message for so many times that he already had memorized the words. He feels himself smile and shed a few tears as the mere voice of his mum calmed him down. 

_'Please leave your message after the beat,'_

Zayn takes a deep breath, wiping the fallen stray tears. 

"Hey mum, I'm all alone at home again, Yaser's out for the rest of the week," Zayn starts, relief evident in his voice, but his eyes were still leaking with tears. "I'm glad he's gone mum, even for a while. He's beaten me up almost everyday when I get home, and he's leaving me with darker bruises than he ever did in the past," He tearfully recalls. 

"I'm scared mum, what if he eventually forgets that I'm his son and kills me one day? Although I think that day won't be long now," Zayn chuckles bitterly. With the way he's getting treated right now, he's sure that will happen soon enough.

"And oh mum, the annual campus project starts next week. They said we have to live with our partner for the rest of the semester from then on," Zayn starts, "You remember Liam, right? The one I used to gush to you about? The guy I liked ever since year 5? It turns out he's my partner. I get to live with him for the rest of the semester!" He exclaims, as the thought of living with his longtime crush invaded his mind, his longtime crush that hates him to death.

"But you know what's the painful thing about it, mum? He hates me so much. Surprise, surprise right? I mean, no one can stand my existence except for Niall, right? Not even my father tolerates me. I doubt if you ever even did, mum!" Zayn's back to screaming, his emotions getting the best of him as he cried onto the phone. It took him a while to calm down, realizing he had limited time left.

"Every single one of you hated me, so much to the point that you all left me. Because I deserved it. I can't even blame Yaser for beating me up countless of times, because I am truly worthless. I can't even blame Liam for yelling at me earlier. He was right that I am nothing but a selfish twat," His sobs were getting louder, heart pace quickening with each and every word uttered. 

"I can't even blame you for leaving me with Yaser! Because I became a big hindrance for you and your dreams, mum," Zayn's voice suddenly softening, but his heart breaking cries were continuing. 

"I'm never enough to make people stay, mu- no scratch that. I am never enough mom," Zayn says in finality. He was about to speak again when the beep that signalled the end of the message rang, and he was unable to tell his mum that he misses him so much and he loved him dearly.

Zayn cradled his phone close to his chest as his own quiet sobs lulled him to sleep, his last words of the night being,  _'I love and miss you so much, mummy,'_

 

~*~

 

Liam was livid, as he was pacing back and forth through the school hallway. Zayn was late, which isn't a surprise for Liam but they had to talk about their project, no matter how much Liam hates him to his core. His anger worsened when the first warning bell rung, signalling that their homeroom period was about to start.

He threw his head back in annoyance as he mumbled to himself while entering the classroom, "So help me, I am surely going to fail because of that prick," 

Liam sat beside his best friend Louis, who quickly took notice of his frustration. 

"Malik didn't show up?" Louis asks as they were waiting for their homeroom adviser.

"What's new?" Liam replied, clear anger shown in his voice.

"You know, it absolutely sucks that you get to be paired with that twat. I'm sure anyone would rather kill themselves than live with him for the rest of the semester. He's unbearable," Louis spats.

"Tell me about it, just imagining the things about to happen clearly ticks me off, and we haven't even started," The pressure of the upcoming project was getting to his nerves, adding to his biggest problem, which was his partner.

"Look at the bright side, Liam, maybe there's a reason why you were partnered together right? I'm sure the teachers didn't randomly choose our own partners just to torture us but to teach us a lesson in the end," Louis clearly saw things differently, in a more positive sense. But Liam? He just shrugged and brushed the thought away.

"I think they did choose Malik as my partner for me to kill him sooner than expected. Everyone, even they know how much I hate him, Louis, I doubt they want me to learn a lesson from living with that good for nothing scum," Liam spats, but immediately shuts up as soon as Ms. Vera entered their room and promptly started their discussion. 

 _The only lesson I would learn in the end is that it's alright to kill people as worthless as Zayn Malik,_ Liam thinks as he chuckles to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shittest chapter known to man, but this was a glimpse of Zayn's story, and Liam's continuous hate for Zayn.
> 
> Thoughts on Zayn's daily voicemail messages/journals to his mum?
> 
> What do you think about Louis' character?
> 
> Who honestly wants to kill Liam's character right now? I know I would, but obviously I can't because we all want more Ziam. HAHAHAHA.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think and hit the vote button below or after the chapter (even if I don't really deserve it that much because this is shit). All the love, babies! :* -Miles


	4. Chapter Three

"Each pair would be assigned to a specific one bedroom flat near the campus," Ms. Vera begins, making Liam shake his head in disappointment because _fuck,_ he won't just be spending the rest of the semester with the freak named Zayn Malik, but he would be sleeping in the same room as him. 

It was just 3 days before the project starts, and knowing that hell was coming close dreads Liam to the core. He can't do anything though, because the project regulations clearly state that the fault of one would be the fault of all, in Liam's class at the least. _So help me,_  Liam thinks. 

"You would be given a weekly budget amounting to 200 pounds, and you and your partner should be able to distribute it according to your necessities and your other expenses. The rent would be subsidized by the school so you wouldn't need to worry about paying for it. Are there any more questions?" She explains, as she turns her head towards the direction of the freak and sees him just scribbling on a piece of paper, not even listening to any of the discussion. Liam thinks he's been too sinful, that he's definitely being punished with Zayn as his partner. 

Ms. Vera starts making her way towards the still busy boy with an obvious scowl on her face. She hated students who do not listen at all, regardless of what she says or the importance of what her students in class. 

"You obviously know that not listening to me while I discuss matters is against my house rules, right, Mr. Malik?" Ms. Vera questions Zayn as she steals the paper from his hands. He still refuses to look up, even with the burning glare his teacher sends him. A few moments of silence had passed and Ms. Vera turned her gaze to the paper she was holding, her eyes widening in shock.

The class become extra curious of its' content upon the seeing the look in their teacher's face, but she quickly scrambled to the front and discreetly wiped the wetness from her eyes.

"Uhmm, so, everything has already been clarified right? No more questions?" Ms. Vera asks again, her tone this time shaky, as if she was holding back tears. The classroom was silent as they looked at each other and nodded at their teacher.

"Well then, if you may have forgotten anything, just approach me in the faculty area or in one of my classes. You are now dismissed," Ms. Vera declares. The students started fixing their things and walking out of the room and into their next class, Zayn included. 

"Can I have a moment with you, Zayn? The rest of you may now leave,"

~*~

Niall was about to walk to his next class when his phone rang. The caller ID says it's Zayn, but he was positive that it was the school nurse who's actually calling.

_'Hello?'_ Niall says as he pressed the accept button.

_'Niall, thank goodness you picked up.'_  Just as he suspected, it was the said school nurse calling him.

_'What happened this time, Harry?'_ Niall asks, worried about Zayn beyond belief.

_'I found him being beaten up by some football guys for some unknown reason. Zayn looks like he hasn't eaten a meal in days, so he was easily knocked out. He's resting here in the clinic, but he needs to be brought home.'_ Harry narrates, Niall cursing at his story.

_'I'll just bring him back to mine's, Harry, he won't be able to rest nor eat properly if he's all alone at home. I'm on my way to the clinic now.'_ Niall says as he walks to the direction of the school clinic. 

_'Ok, I'll wake him up now. Bye, Niall.'_  Harry hangs up, and Niall whispers a silent _'Bye Harry, I love you.'_ as he does so.

~*~

Liam spots a familiar mop of blonde hair carrying an unconscious and badly bruised Zayn in his arms and accompanied by the school nurse while walking towards the parking lot. A small part of him pities the raven-haired lad, but a large portion of his conscience thinks otherwise. He definitely knows what happened to him as the guys who beat him up were his former teammates. 

"I see you've done a good job with him, guys," David, the football team captain says as he pats Radiel and Carlos' backs. The partners-in-crime were the ones responsible for the incident, but it was all David's plan. It was surprising, really, how they can get through these kinds of violations. Maybe it was because David's father is one of the biggest stockholders of the school, and a wrong move involving his son would mean the end of the school as well.

"Knocking him out wasn't that hard, actually, he looked as if he was going to pass out in the first place," Radiel recalls.

"Rad's right, but the freak was still aggressive, eh? Tried to give out a few punches but didn't really do that much to hurt us," Carlos finishes. He turns to Liam and pats his back.

"If the faggot tries to lay a hand on you, never hesitate to tell us, Payne. We'll take care of him in a flash," Carlos reminds him. Practically the whole school knows that Liam is Zayn's partner in the project, and almost everyone had already wished him luck and sent him warnings.

"Thanks guys, but I think I can take care of this one," Liam reassures his former teammates. They went back to their own business right after, as Louis made his way towards their table.

"Talking about Malik?" Louis starts, sitting down at the vacant seat beside Liam.

"Yea, turns out Radiel and Carlos were the ones who beat him up earlier," Liam replies.

"You know, what happened in class earlier was really weird. Why do you think Ms. Vera acted that way? Does it have something to do with what Malik was doing?" Louis curiously asks, drawing a shrug from his best friend.

"I don't know Louis, I honestly don't give damn and I never will. He can be abused at home for all I care. He deserves it so much. I just want all of this to end, Lou," Liam spats. This has got to be a nightmare, he thinks.

"Wishing for someone's harm isn't acceptable, Liam. I know he's an asshole but that just doesn't justify it," Louis tells him. Louis defending Zayn was something new, and Liam doesn't like it one bit.

"Since when are you in Zayn's side, Louis? I thought you're my best mate?" Liam accuses. Louis soothes him with a pat on his shoulder.

"Exactly, Liam. I'm your best mate, I support you. But I'm also here to remind you with what's right and what's wrong," Louis reassures. Liam just kept silent, diverting the topic into a random one moments later.

Louis catches the sight of Zayn's bruised face through the window. He was finally awake, but was still carried by Niall. Louis takes a discreet look at him for a few moments, noticing the sadness that overtook Zayn's hazel eyes. He also took notice of how Niall held him with so much care, as if a single wrong move can break him.

He brushes the thought off and brings his attention back to the table, where almost everyone was chatting animatedly about the upcoming football season. Louis tries not to remember everything that has  happened, especially the sight of those hazel orbs practically screaming for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's another crappy chapter for you. Lol. HAHA. I have to admit, the main purpose of me updating today was to get my mind off the Zigi thing. :/ Am I the only one who doesn't ship it? ughh almost everyone in twitter thinks they're goals, but Zayn only belongs to Liam and no one else. 
> 
> Anyway, thoughts on the chapter as a whole?
> 
> What do you think was the content of Zayn's paper and why did Ms. Vera almost break down in class after seeing it?
> 
> Thoughts on Niall's feelings for Nurse Harry?
> 
> On the beating-up incident?
> 
> On Louis and Liam? 
> 
> I just realized so much has happened in this chapter but the actual project would happen maybe in the next so stay tuned!
> 
> Tell me what you guys think, and hit the vote button! I love you guys! :* -Miles


	5. Chapter Four

"I'm just so worried about him, Harry," Niall admits, glancing at Zayn who has fallen fast asleep as soon as he was settled on Niall's car. His facial features were obviously etched with sadness, his pink lips slightly twitched into a frown. It was heartbreaking that a boy with a pure heart like him would be this broken on the inside, and misunderstood by almost everyone around him.

"I am too, really. He's getting lighter and there are more bruises on him than usual," Harry says, worry and distress laced in his voice. 

"The project starts in three days, too. I'm gonna be really worried about him living with Liam," Niall adds. Liam's hatred for Zayn is unreasonably extreme, manifested by the pointed glares and the offensive words directed to Zayn from him and his football friends.

"It's really heartbreaking to know that every single house he lives in won't ever be a home to him," Harry tells Niall, emotion building up in his eyes. "I really hope Liam would finally get his head off his ass to finally realize how broken Zayn truly is in this project,"

Niall shakes his head, knowing how arrogant and stubborn Liam Payne is. "That would be impossible, Haz. Liam hates Zayn with a passion. It would be hard to convince him otherwise,"

Harry sighs in disappointment, because he knows Niall is right. He turns to the car and sees Zayn fidgeting in his position, mumbling random phrases but were muffled by the car windows.   

"I can see he's getting uncomfortable there, Ni. You should bring him home right now, I'll take care of your release slips," Harry advises, as Zayn showed no signs of comfortability in his slumber. He's about to pat Niall on the back, but the blonde-haired lad had other plans.

He captured Harry's taller frame in a hug as tears started leaking from his eyes. He cried unto his shoulder for about a minute or two, letting out the stress he's been absorbing from the people around him. Harry soothes him in return, muttering encouragements against his ear and rubbing his back for comfort.

"It's gonna be okay, Niall. Zayn's gonna be fine. Just tell me if it feels too much and I'll gladly help you, okay?" Harry assures, giving Niall a final tap on his shoulder. Niall's heart is racing against his chest, the overwhelming urge to confess his feelings for Harry is taking over him. He turns around before he does so, walking towards the driver's side and entering the car.  _Not this time._

Niall turns to look at Zayn beside him after he turns the engine on, wiping the falling tears from Zayn's eyes. "We'll be fine, Zayn, I promise," He whispers, more to himself than to his best friend.

~*~

Liam was livid, as Zayn was once again nowhere to be found. He wasn't at the school façade at their scheduled call time, and they were just given a mere one and a half hours to settle into their flat before their first class starts. 

"Where the fucking hell is that freak?!?" Liam shouted to no one in particular. They only have less than an hour left before class, and they still need to be oriented by the flat supervisor and to at least settle their things into the apartment.

As if on cue, the said partner was quickly limping towards him, heavy bags draped over his frail body. His head was tilted downwards and dark bruises were littered across his neck, possibly leading more on his face.

Liam couldn't care less though, as he dragged Zayn's free hand closer to him, anger still coursing through his veins. He ignored Zayn's audible whimper of pain, because he just wants him to know that he was absolutely mad and he doesn't give a damn at how he feels at the moment.

"You good for nothing prick! You're nothing but inconsiderate! Didn't you realize that I've been waiting for you for the past half an hour, under the sun?! Did you actually realize that what you're doing is causing me big problems because we'll surely be missing not one, but two classes this morning?!" Liam starts yelling, causing Zayn to flinch violently. Silent tears were starting to flow from Zayn's cheeks, as Liam's grip on his wrist tightens.

"Oh please, Malik, if you'll just continue to be an ass, then don't do it while living with me! So please, just for once, get over your selfishness and start caring about others as well?! That's why everyone hates you entirely, Zayn, because you are nothing but a speck of worthless and stubborn dust that needs to be swept off," Liam spats, as he starts to trek the way to their assigned flat. He releases Zayn's hand, making the other lad stumble a little but eventually regained his balance. The tears were still freely falling from Zayn's eyes, but immediately wiped it off with his hands.

Little did Liam know, his words have been tattooed into Zayn's brain, and being repeated like a mantra in his head.  _Nothing but a speck of worthless and stubborn dust that needs to be swept off._

~*~

"Here are all the door keys of the flat, I'll be leaving you to duplicate those for your project supervisor and homeroom adviser," The building owner instructs Zayn and Liam as he hands them both a set of keys. 

"Now kids, I don't have so much house rules because you will be the ones to set it for yourselves. The only things you need to know are that the house gates would be closed by 2 AM sharp, and would be opened again by 6:30 the following morning. So inform us ahead of time or call us if you'll be leaving earlier or arriving beyond those times. And please, steer clear from fights and all other activities that would cause disturbance to the other tenants. Are there any more questions, boys?" Both boys only nod in response, but Zayn's head still tilted down to the floor.

"Well then, gentlemen. I should be heading to the next pair now. I hope you both have a pleasant stay," The owner tells them as he heads outside, leaving Zayn and Liam all to themselves.

"Let me get this straight to you, Malik. Just as I've said for a million times already, living with me comes with rules also created by me," Liam spats, not even noticing Zayn's state.

"Rule number one. Boundaries. I wouldn't care about your business as long as it doesn't involve me in it or vice versa. I don't care whatever happens to you in your shitty as hell life as long as you still fulfill your duties in this household," He starts, not even looking at Zayn in the eye as he settles some of his things into their proper positions in the living room. Zayn, however, discreetly curled up into a ball at one corner and teared up again at Liam's harsh words.

"Number two. I would be in charge of all money matters, because I don't trust you enough with money. Who knows you might be spending it on illegal drugs or stuff that you do that I'll never give a damn about," Liam continues, as he finishes his last minute fixing of his school things. He spots Zayn's position, and his heart may have slightly broke at the sight. Liam may be apathetic to Zayn's feelings, but he was still human. Zayn's demons have clearly taken over his mind, and still Liam's words from earlier got stuck in loop inside him. 

Liam brushed the feeling, left the flat and Zayn alone though, thinking that he deserved it for being such a  _worthless and stubborn speck of dust that needs to be swept off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I should be put to death right now. For not updating in more than a week, and for giving you downright crap.
> 
> Anyway, thoughts on the chapter as a whole?
> 
> At least Liam's now showing a little bit of compassion towards Zayn, but he was an asshole for saying those words to him. 
> 
> The project is starting! What do you guys want to happen, besides Liam finally changing his mind about Zayn?
> 
> Leave your comments below guys and please leave your kudos! Thank youuu! -Miles :*


	6. Chapter Five

"So where's your roommate?" Louis immediately asks as soon as he spots Liam walking alone towards the campus grounds.

"Left him at home, he was sulking like an oversized baby. Honestly, I don't care," Liam responds, shrugging. He continues to make his way to his locker, Louis following close behind him.

"Are you sure you did nothing for him to do that?" Louis asks, suspicious.

Liam was surprised, because Louis doesn't usually imply those things towards him. He turns to his friend, who had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at him.

"Why are you suddenly on his side, Louis? And of course I didn't do anything to him! I may hate him more than anything but that doesn't turn me into an abusive monster," Liam responds, a little too defensively. The earlier image of Zayn curling himself into a ball and crying softly haunts him, knowing that it was his words that made him that way.

"Maybe you weren't physically abusive, man. Verbally may be the right term for you," Louis retorts back. Liam was taken aback, because maybe, that was what he was doing. But being his prideful self, he shrugs the thought away.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Lou, but I don't like what you're implying. I thought we were friends!" Liam exclaims, still cannot believe that Louis, out of everyone, thinks of him that way.

"We are friends, Liam. I swear. And being friends mean that they point out the negatives their friends do and try to correct them," Louis reminds him, but it fell on deaf ears as Liam turned his back on him.

"I don't wanna hear any of your bullshit, Louis. If you're still gonna be defending that worthless Zayn and try to accuse me of being abusive, then consider this friendship to be over," Liam says in finality, as he walks towards his own locker and leaving his best friend behind.

~*~

"Mr. Horan?" Niall was stunned when he heard the familiar voice of Ms. Vera calling him from the faculty room.

"Anything I can do for you, Ms. Vera?" Niall asks, confusion evident in his features.

"It's a good thing I finally bumped into you, Mr. Horan, because I haven't seen Mr. Malik in days. And I believe you two are the best of friends, correct?" Ms. Vera questions, to which Niall only nods. He was still confused as to why Ms. Vera called his attention, but he was sure this has something to do with Zayn.

"The last time I saw him in my class, he was drawing this," She starts, pulling out an already crumpled piece of paper from her folder. As soon as he finally comprehended its content, Niall gasped at the message. It was a picture of a father physically abusing his son, in this case, it's Yaser towards Zayn.

Around the picture were degrading words that Yaser never fails to call Zayn, words that were already embedded and scarred Zayn's fragile mind and soul.

_Worthless._

_Good for nothing shit._

_Disgrace._

_Mistake._

_Faggot._

_Ugly._

_Big, fat slut._

...And among others. Reading those words brought tears to Niall's eyes, because Zayn didn't fall in any of these categories. And it hurts, because he was called these things for so long that Zayn, himself too, started believing these lies.

"And I tried confronting him about this, Niall. But he just ran away before I even had the chance to ask," Ms. Vera admits, tears also silently cascading her cheeks but wiped them away immediately.

"Do you know anything about this, Niall? Please be honest with me," The teacher turns to Niall, with honest, caring eyes. Niall debated on telling her, but he knew Zayn needed this. This possible safe haven.  

"Yes, Ms. Vera, and I was hoping if you can help me save him, too?"

~*~

Zayn was trying his best to go unnoticed by the jocks from the football team as he makes his way through his class during the day. He avoided all possible places they always went to, including the cafeteria, so he was forced to eat his lunch on the boys' toilets. It was a good thing he only shared one class with one of them, and that was homeroom with Liam.

He was almost successful, until a certain football team captain caught him in the act of sneakily leaving the campus grounds.

"Just the man that I was looking for. I haven't seen you at all today, Malik. Have you been hiding from us like the coward that you are?" David's loud and deep voice coming from behind Zayn caused him to flinch in horror.

Zayn slowly turned around, wishing the football captain's presence was only a figment of his imagination. His hopes were turned down though as David's sinistrous face came into view, and was now walking towards him. Zayn knew had nothing else to do now but face him, so he swallowed his fear and stood up confidently.

"What would you do if I was really avoiding you, Cartman? Do you have anything to do with it?" Zayn says, crossing his arms and raising a brow at him. The newfound confidence was making him move at ease, though the scare that David might hit him anytime made him a little cautious.

Zayn's words have obviously annoyed David so much that he grabbed him harshly by the collar, anger flashing in his eyes. "I suggest you better shut up right at this moment, fag. Or you'll never know what I'll do to you," He threatens as he pushes him away, Zayn almost falling because of it.

Ever the moody one, David switches his expression from a livid look to a smiley one, sarcasm etched in it of course. His tone also changed from a deep, scary one to a much lighter voice, one that's also laced with undeniable sarcasm. 

"I heard you've pissed my man Liam off these past few days, huh Malik? You never really learn, don't you? I already sent two of my people to beat the crap out of you, yet you still continue to act as if you're the best one here. When clearly, you're as worthless you can ever be," David spats, his eyes glaring holes on Zayn's head. He starts hitting Zayn in various parts of his upper body but with minimal strength.

"Let's get something straight here, fairy. Anyone who messes with my friends, messes with me," David threatens, as his punches became frequent and stronger as they start to hit the other parts of his body. Zayn tries to fight back, and draw a few hits to David's face.

Soon enough, they were brawling amongst themselves, throwing punches unto each other mercilessly. David was clearly winning though, his athletic build helping him in almost knocking Zayn down.

As Zayn was about to throw another punch unto David's equally bruised face, both boys were harshly pulled away from each other and heard a familiar clearing of the throat that blew their eyes impossibly wide.

"Both in my office, now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break has just officially begun for me, lovelies! So expect more crappy updates coming from me. HAHA. 
> 
> Thoughts on the chapter?
> 
> On Louis and Liam's weakening friendship? 
> 
> Ms. Vera and Niall's confrontation and Zayn's drawing?
> 
> David and Zayn's fight and what do you think would be the consequences?
> 
> Anyway, I just want to take this oppotunity to thank all of you guys for supporting this book, and making it reach 1k reads and more than a hundred votes, even though it's clear that I still haven't got a definite plot for this. I hope you still stay with me until I already have. Thank you guys again! :*


	7. Chapter Six

****

Zayn and David sat on the seats opposite each other at the Principal's office. The football captain was still sending daggers towards Zayn, but Zayn knew better than to fight back. Instead, his head was tilted downwards and examining the bruises he got from the fight, wincing when he puts too much pressure on them.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Mr. Cartman," Mr. Collins, the school principal starts while shaking his head in disbelief. "I've known you ever since you were little but you weren't this much of a troublemaker. I can only imagine how'd your father react as soon as this reaches him," David quickly cocked his head on Mr. Collins' direction, his words clearly shocking and scaring him out of his wits.

"But Mr. Collins, you saw what happened earlier, right? He was this close to hitting me, thank goodness you arrived just in time," The football captain said, obviously faking. "I was only defending myself, Malik was the one who started it!" He adds while accusingly pointing his finger towards Zayn's direction.

"I know what I saw. And you were right, David," He turns to Zayn, his arms crossed and resentment evident in his face.

"I have no words for you, Malik. My secretary has already rung your father, and he's coming in a short while. He'll be the one dealing with me instead," The principal spats as he turns his back on him and settles on his plush chair.

Zayn stiffens on his seat and tangled his fingers tightly together at the mere mention of his father coming to talk to Mr. Collins. His eyes sealed shut as tears threatened to pool in them, and he discreetly wiped the stray ones that escaped.

"What about me then, Uncle?" David pleads, still feigning innocence. Mr. Collins looked at him for a moment, then gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"All you did was to defend yourself, son. You haven't done something majorly wrong. But that doesn't mean we'll let you off the hook without learning your lesson," The official reassures, as he brings out a detention slip from his drawer. "You'll be in detention for 2 weeks straight, and you have to be in school for 3 Saturdays to do community service. Is that clear, Mr. Cartman?"

David had a smug grin on his face the entire time, while Zayn was internally protesting the decision made. None of the football captain's words were true, but none of them even bothered to investigate. Mr. Collins automatically assumed David as the victim, but his only basis was the scene he found them in. He can't do anything about it though, he can't take another blemish in his already shameful school record; it would mean another set of purplish bruises and hurtful words beaten harshly onto his frail body and into his fragile mind.

"Crystal clear, Principal C. Thank you so much for this!" David replies, hugging Mr. Collins tightly. Little did the official know that David was sending a sarcastic smile towards Zayn.

"You may now leave my office, David. And remember, this won't happen again, understood?" David nods frantically as he scampers away from the office, leaving Zayn and Mr. Collins behind. The principal turns to the student with a look of indifference evident on his face.

"I don't have the patience to deal with your nonsense, Malik. Just tell me if your father's already here," Mr. Collins said as he went out as well, Zayn left alone to drown in his sorrows and inevitable doom under the hands of his so-called father.

~*~

Niall, together with Ms. Vera, were rushing towards the administration offices to find Zayn. The news of his and David's brawl and their current situation was spreading like wildfire across the student body, even reaching the ears of some faculty members. The Irishman immediately called the attention of his teacher as soon as he heard it, knowing the real story behind it even though he hasn't witnessed it firsthand.

' _Zayn isn't like that, I'm sure of it.'_ He thinks.

As expected, Zayn was found inside the principal's office, alone and shaking violently. Tears weren't flowing from his eyes, but the pain and fear he was feeling was practically radiating from inside him.

Ms. Vera immediately took the shaking boy in his arms, whispering sweet reassurances into his ear. She and Niall both had tears in their eyes, both discreetly wiped them off because they, of all people, need to be strong. For this broken boy in his teacher's arms.

Confusion encased Zayn's features when he woke up to reality, and realizing his homeroom adviser was the one holding him all this time. "Ms. Vera? What are you doing here?" Zayn asks, his voice still shaking.

"Niall told me everything, Zayn. I'm here to help you, I promise you," Ms. Vera replies, hugging him once again. Zayn looked at Niall still clueless, but his friend just nodded at him.

The moments of peaceful silence that took over the office was once again broken by the loud slam of the door, revealing the raven-haired boy's worst nightmare. The cause of all his heartbreaks and hardships.   
_Yaser Malik._

~*~

Anger. Rage. Wrath.

Those three emotions were the only things running through Yaser's mind, all of those directed to his worthless excuse of a son. He can barely even focus at Principal Collins' words, for his senses have already heightened with full anger and was terribly anxious to get home. The shame he's feeling was unbearable, for he can't even look at the principal in the eyes as they discuss whatever happened earlier between David and Zayn.

"So as for the punishment," Mr. Collins starts, pulling out some kind of a slip from his drawer. "Your son would be suspended for a week, effective tomorrow. We would also send this memo to the owner of the apartment he's living in for the school project, and he wouldn't be allowed to leave the premises until the sanction has been lifted," He explains further.

_Fuck,_ Yaser thinks. _How can I teach him a lesson now if he cannot leave his apartment?_

Principal Collins had sensed the internal battle going on with Zayn's father and asks, "Is there anything wrong Mr. Malik?"

Yaser was brought back into reality, so he decides to speak up. "Is it fine if I take him home?"

"I'm afraid not that long sir, the rules clearly state that he cannot stay more than 12 hours at home during the project. He has to sleep at the assigned apartment with his partner," Mr. Collins replies.

Yaser clearly had no choice, so he'll take what he can get. "Okay fine, I'll be taking him home but rest assured he'll be coming home before 10 pm tonight," He stands up and shakes the principal's hand. "This would be the last time sir, I assure you,"

"I really hope that would be true, Mr. Malik. I've had enough of him, he's insufferable," Yaser cringes at the term, ashamed that he's talking about his son. His own flesh and blood.

As the door slams closed, Yaser sees Zayn, together with Ms. Vera and Niall, seated at the floor next to it. He violently grabbed Zayn's arm and dragged them both outside. Zayn's earlier companions went after them and shouted pleas for Yaser to let his son go because he was clearly in pain, but it all fell on deaf ears.

They reached Yaser's car, and Zayn was practically pushed inside. His father's rage is now evident, being reckless in his movements as he started the drive home, almost hitting every single car and pedestrian they come across with.

Reaching the familiar house, Zayn ran towards his room. Unfortunately, his father was faster and stronger that he was able to harshly pull his son's hair so that his lips were ghosting his ear.

"You've caused so much shame for me today, faggot. You worthless piece of shit,"

As the words left Yaser's lips, Zayn prepared himself for his inevitable fate.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I've got no words to describe this shitty chapter. Ughhh. Hi guys! :) Sorry for the super late update, my granddad is currently in the hospital and we all had to take care of him. And on top of it all, the laziness had to take over me. Anyway, I'm back! Hopefully. Hahaha.
> 
> Thoughts on the chapter?
> 
> On David and how he easily got off the hook?
> 
> On Mr. Collins?
> 
> On the scene between Ms. Vera and Zayn?
> 
> Yaser Malik and what can possibly happen with Zayn?
> 
> Hope you guys leave your comments and vote, vote, voteeee! :*** -Miles
> 
> I FORGOT OMG. HIHI. I JUST WANNA WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS GUISEEE! LOVE YA'LL SO MUCH, YOU'RE ALL UNDER MY CHRISTMAS TREE. <3


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm the worst. I haven't been updating since I don't know when, but that was mainly because of my laziness and school just started and I'm so scared because I don't want fail my College Trigonometry class but it's just so hard and my college program isn't even math-related so why the hell do we need this shit?!? And to top it all off, midterm examinations are in three weeks and I still can't understand anything and ughhh I'm sorry I'm rambling too much. :(
> 
> But I hope you like this update, AND UNEXPECTED THINGS ARE TO HAPPEN I'M SO SORRY

 

"What's with the big grinning face, David?" Carlos asks as some of the football team members, including Liam, were all gathered around inside the locker room. The man in question turns to look at Liam with a victorious smile plastered on his face.

"Let's just say I've already avenged our man Liam over here," David replies. The gang all turned to his direction, most of them smiling at the news and congratulating their captain. 

"Well, pretty much every single student in this school has already heard it. I'm glad you somehow taught that asshole a valuable lesson. Who does he think he is? Giving himself the right to go against one of our friends," Carlos had said in reply, his cold tone dripping with clear irritation. "He is such a fucking fairy," 

Liam stayed quiet as their conversation continued on, giving out appropriate remarks whenever needed. The truth was, his thoughts were all on Zayn, and it confused the hell out of him. Why would he be worried about Zayn, that asshole who's making his life a living hell?

Radiel notices Liam, who was sitting beside him, spacing out and staring into the water bottle he's holding a little too tightly. "Liam, mate," Still no reply. He was patting Liam's shoulder hoping it would catch his attention, but to no avail. 

"Liam, dude, are you okay?" David asked loudly, effectively pulling Liam back into reality. He realized the water slowly pouring out of the now crushed bottle, spilling across the locker room floor. He looked up and met the concerned and confused glances of his former teammates staring down at him and waiting for him to say something.

His thoughts of Zayn were obviously clouding his mind, the unusual feeling of worry coursing his veins for his roommate. He felt as if something bad was going to happen to him, but he tried to brush the feeling away. _The asshole would always deserve it, so I won't give a fucking damn._

"Are you really, okay, Liam? Is there something bothering you?" Louis asks, for Liam was just so out of it. He only just  at him, but he already stood up and got his bag, confusing the team even more.

"Where the hell are you going, Liam? And why the flying fuck are you acting so odd today?" David finally shouts, growing irritated at his friend who just continued walking out of the locker room until he was out of sight. He was about to go after him but Louis stopped him by grabbing his hand, successfully catching David off guard.

"I'll try to go after him. I'll just see you guys tomorrow then," Louis says, not noticing how the football captain was stunned at his actions as he released his grip immediately and ran after Liam. David was left staring at Louis' retreating figure and the place where he has just held him until he felt Carlos' hand patting him on his shoulder, causing him to regain his focus and composure. _What the hell just happened?_ , he thought to himself.

 

~*~

Liam was exhausted, to say the least, as he opened the flat door. The apartment was empty, but it was expected for he was informed by the building owner that Zayn won't be back until late at night. The strange feeling came back, yet Liam brushed it away in an instant and shifted his mind onto other things as he started doing the chores and school works he had for the night.

He was almost done with his Geography homework when he felt his phone vibrate beside him, signifying a text coming along. Liam picked it up to read it, and saw it was from Louis, making him groan in annoyance. _Fucking traitor._

_Liam can you please tell me what happened earlier? -Louis_

Liam rolled his eyes at the message, clearly uninterested and not wanting to talk to Louis nor about Zayn.

_I thought you already chose that faggot over me? Then why are you still bothering to care huh Tomlinson? -Liam_

_Stop Liam. You and I both know that I never chose him over you. I just wanted you to think about what you're doing because you're clearly hurting a person who never did any harm to you! -Louis_

Stunned, that's what Liam initially felt as he read Louis' message. Why does he really care so much about Zayn? Why is Louis willing to risk this precious friendship with Liam just because of someone as worthless as him?

_No Louis. You have already made your choice. And it was clear. Honestly I don't mind at all. It wasn't me who chose to throw all those years away. Goodbye Louis. -Liam_

His last words sent painful piercings to his own heart, but it had to be done. Louis chose to side with the enemy, and betrayed his own best friend. Well, former best friend. Liam deleted their conversation and Louis' contact immediately after, and even blocked his number then threw his phone across his own bed. _I don't need people like him anyway, I have more friends I surely can trust more than him,_ he thinks as he buried his face into his hands.

Liam glanced at the clock he just placed on his bedside table, seeing that it was already almost 11 and he needs to go to sleep because it was still a school night. He gathered up his nightclothes from his closet, showered and did his nightly rituals before finally retreating himself to the bed. 

Just as Liam was about to close his eyes, a loud ringtone shook him awake. An unknown person was calling him at almost midnight, so this must be really important. Reluctantly, he picked up his phone and answered it. 

_'Hello? Who is this, please?'_

Nothing was heard from the caller's end but a bunch of sniffles and occasional sobbing, creating an uneasy feeling inside Liam. 

_'Who is this? Tell me,'_

His tone was gentle this time, sensing that the caller may be shaken up and would need reassurance. Deep breaths along with an even more quietened sobbing came out to his end, but it was more to calm himself down and speak more clearly. 

_'Liam, it's me, Zayn,'_

Liam was surprised to say the least, because why would Zayn be calling him? At almost midnight, crying? He was starting to feel worried about the lad, but as usual, pushed the feeling away and replaced his tone with a cold and annoyed one.

_'Why the fuck are you calling me at this time of the night?!? What do you want from me, Malik?'_

The concern he earlier had was slowly drained from his body as the irritation overtook him. Another batch of sniffles were heard from his end though, his voice obviously getting raspy and weak from all the crying. _But why was he crying?_

_'I'm lost, Liam. I was wondering if you can pick me up, I may have forgotten how to get there,'_

Zayn stuttered out through his tears. His words though, further increased the irritation Liam feels towards him. He wants nothing to deal with him tonight.

_'Well that's not my problem, isn't it? Listen, I need to get to sleep now or else I won't be waking up early tomorrow morning to go to school. At least one of us should be the responsible student. Is that clear?'_

Liam didn't even gave Zayn a chance to respond as he ended the call, and turned his phone off. _That asshole deserves it, more than anything,_ he thinks as he finally falls into a deep slumber.

 

~*~

Zayn was shaking from both his sobs and the freezing cold as he was making his way to their flat, at least that's what he thinks he's going. His body was literally covered in aching bruises, of all shapes and sizes, mostly done by Yaser's strong fist bashed against him and being thrown non-stop to almost every surface of the house. 

All in all, he was tired. 

Tired of everything. 

Physically, mentally, emotionally.

Tired of feeling his father's continuous beating and abuse, may it be verbally or physically.

Tired of being neglected by the people he so unconditionally loved, and being treated like trash when all he did was do what they all wanted.

Tired of being seen as the bad guy, someone who can't and won't do anything worthwhile for the rest of his life, especially by the people he thinks the world of. _Especially_ _Liam James Payne._

After a few minutes of practically slurring and hissing as his movements strained him and his bruises even more, the building of the flat was finally in sight. He thanked the dear heavens that it was just a little after midnight, so the gates were still opened. 

Seeing the guard and the caretaker chatting to one another at the reception table, he tilted his head down to hide the big bruises littered across his head and neck to avoid gaining their attention. Zayn can feel the throbbing in them, the ache slowly increasing on different parts of his body as his energy declines. As a result, he was practically on his knees as he made his way to their unit. He can't help but let out a small sob of pain as he moves, but pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on reaching their flat.

As soon as was unlocking the door, he felt the world spinning and the energy slipping away from him. The last thing he heard was his own voice letting out a silent scream of pain, as his world fades to black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter as a whole?
> 
> Liam's ever-changing moods and his attitude towards Zayn?
> 
> DAVID AND LOUIS? Idk it just happened bc why not? HAHAHA
> 
> What do you think will happen to Zayn?
> 
> I just want to send my love to our sunshine, Zayn, and to their whole family for the loss of their grandmother. I know how helpless Zayn is feeling, being away from home at this very trying time for them. My deepest condolences. :(
> 
> This note has been really, really long now, HAHAHA! I hope you like this one lovelies! Leave your kudos and comments, too! :) 
> 
> Till next time, mwahugs. :* -Miles


	9. Chapter Eight

 

The sunlight shining down directly on Zayn's face made him slowly regain consciousness. Pain from his wounds and bruises was the first thing he felt, but they looked as if they have already been treated and are now healing. Confusion overtook him immediately, though, as he cannot remember anything further than opening their apartment door last night. He was sure he passed out at his own doorstep, so why the hell is he now laying on a soft bed in a room that was definitely not his?

"Oh, I see you're now awake," A new voice with a rare accent broke Zayn from his thoughts as its owner enters the room.

The man slowly approaching him was someone he has never seen before, but his eyes held so much softness and concern towards Zayn. The smile on his lips was so gentle and so sincere, something Zayn never felt from anyone except Niall.

"You better not get up, or else I'll strangle you back down. If you're thinking about leaving, then you can't because you're still weak, mister," His tone immediately hardens, but still held the gentleness and concern he always had.

"Why am I here?" Zayn let out, wincing at his every word.

The boy plopped down beside him on the bed and caressed his hair, Zayn leaning in to the warm touch. "I found you passed out on your doorstep last night while I was just going home. You were shivering and you look like you were badly beaten, I had to help,"

Zayn cringed as he imagined how he looked like last night, after taking in every punch and every scar his father left on his skin. _Such a worthless brat. Doing nothing but bringing shame to his family's name. Undeserving. Ungrateful. Nothing. Worthless._

His companion immediately noticed that Zayn was gradually drowning in his negative thoughts, tears filling his amber eyes.

"You're safe now, love," The man says as he brings Zayn back to reality. He was immediately held on to, as the shaking lad was seeking comfort and safety in his arms.

It took a few moments for Zayn to calm down, and quickly realize that they might be looking for him as of the moment. He searched the nightstand for his phone and saw it placed across the table, and politely requested the man to get it for him.

No new messages came from Liam, as expected, because why would he care? There were tons of missed calls, voice mail messages and texts coming from Niall and even Ms. Vera, mostly worried ones sent last night and earlier this morning.

Exactly at that moment, another text message was received from Niall.

_I'm coming to see you. -Niall_

"I need to go," Zayn announces, earning the protest from the man sitting beside him.

"But you're still weak, you won't be able to even move an inch," The still unknown lad counters.

"Listen, my best friend is too worried about me that he decided to leave school just to see me. I need him to see me immediately so he can go back and not skip his classes entirely," Zayn explains. "And besides, the bruises aren't causing me pain anymore. They just sting a little, nothing I can't handle,"

"Okay, that's valid. But at least let me help you. I'm still convinced you cannot walk without help," The man insists. Zayn was still skeptical, because he might be a bother to him.

It was as if the other man read his thoughts, or was it evident in his face? "You're not a bother to me, besides, I won't be starting school until the next semester so I'm pretty much free," He replies with a smile.

"Thank you so much for doing this, I don't know how to repay you," Zayn says, sincerity filling him.

"You don't need to, love. Just be friends with me, I guess?" The man assures, the smile still not leaving his angelic features as he brought his hand out.

Zayn smiles back, or at least tries to, as his face still stung when he did. He extends his hand to meet the other man's, his amber eyes locking with the other's ocean blue ones.

"I'm Zayn," He shyly introduces himself, their eyes softening at each other.

"Call me Troye,"

 

~*~

"Where the actual hell have you been?! Me and Ms. Vera have been calling you since last night. We were worried sick about you," Those were the first words Niall has said towards Zayn as he entered the flat without warning.

"Good morning, Niall, how are you in this fine morning?" Zayn sarcastically replied, but Niall was having none of it.

"There's nothing good in the morning when you've been up practically all night worrying about your best friend," Niall retorts, seriousness evident in his face.

"I'm sorry, Ni. It's just that I passed out at my doorstep last night so I wasn't able to reply to your texts or call you back," Zayn explains.

"That gives me a whole new reason to be worried! What happened to you? Did Liam do anything to you or usher you in? I heard he hasn't seen you at all!" Niall exclaims, losing his chill. Zayn calms him down though, placing both his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine now, Niall. There was this guy living across the flat who found me, and he was the one who took care of me for the night. Such a fine lad, he is," Zayn explains, as his smile shows at the thought of Troye being an angel to him.

Niall notices how Zayn reacts to the mere thought, but doesn't say anything. He was glad there was someone who could take care of him when Niall wasn't around to do so, and maybe he was also that someone who can help Zayn get over his feelings for a certain Liam James Payne.

"Anyway, I'm seriously fine now, Niall. Troye has insisted to look after me for the day, so you can go back to school and not miss any of your classes," Zayn says in finality. Niall was still hesitant to go, but he knew Zayn was right. Besides, he still has to inform Ms. Vera that Zayn's now fine, and there was someone with a golden heart insisting to take care of him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright though?" Niall asks, seeking reassurance. It was odd but he already trusts this Troye guy with Zayn, that his friend would always be safe with him.

"I'll be fine, Niall. I won't be depending much on Troye though because I don't want to be a burden to him. But I'll just be resting the whole day and let my bruises heal," Zayn reassures, flashing a thankful smile towards Niall as he pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you for everything, Niall. For being the best friend anyone could ever have, I love you so much," Zayn professes as he buries his head on the crook of Niall's neck.

The Irishman kisses his temple and caresses his back gently in response. "You're always welcome, Zaynie, always," He replies, basking in the warmth of his best friend. He hasn't seen Zayn like this in so long, being so used to a Zayn who just cries and drowning in his sorrows.

It's a start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me. Yay. Like literally.
> 
>  
> 
> Firstly, because I haven't updated in like forever (even though it doesn't exist), and I give you this crap when I finally do. Ughhh.
> 
> And lastly, I HATE MATHS. ESPECIALLY TRIGONOMETRY.
> 
> Anywaaaaay, I really missed you guys! I've been really, really busy with my academics and different school-related activities. I was supposed to be updating on Zayn's birthday week but yea, school happened. :/
> 
> WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR PILLOW TALK?
> 
> Thoughts on the chapter as a whole? A HAPPIER CHAPTER FINALLY
> 
> On Troye? And what do you think is his role in Zayn's life?
> 
> Zroye or Ziam?
> 
> Thank you guys for the continuous support! 'Till next time, babies! All the loooove. x -Miles


	10. Chapter Nine

 

_'You're so beautiful, Zayn. I wonder why someone as precious as you would be treated like this by the world who couldn't care less,'_

Those were the thoughts running through Troye's mind as he sat next to Zayn who was now sleeping peacefully in the comfort of his own bed. He ran his fingers through the dark, silky locks of the tan man's hair, making him purr and lean into his touch.

Zayn looks so innocent while he sleeps, Troye thinks, as he stared at his sleeping figure for the nth time since last night. There was a slight smile forming on his lips as he snuggles further into his pillow. _He was dreaming._

Troye didn't know how long he was just sitting there and admiring Zayn in his sleep, because the next thing he knew were amber eyes fluttering open and looking back at him.

"Good morning, lovely," Troye greets Zayn who was rubbing his eyes. But he immediately smiled once he realized it was Troye who was sitting beside him.

"Hi Troye, what brings you here?" Zayn asks, trying hard not to blush at the pet name.

"Well, I brought you some lunch considering you were asleep the whole morning. Your flat door was open though, kinda risky since someone could get in," Troye states. He must've forgotten to lock it since he was already asleep when Niall left for school.

"Oh yeah, thank you for the reminder," Zayn says, as he attempts to stand up and leave the room but Troye stops him even before he does so.

"What are you doing, Zayn? You have to stay in bed. Wait here, I'll go get your lunch," And before Zayn can even react, Troye is already out of the room.

A few moments later, Troye came back with a filled tray in hand. "Lunch is served, your highness," He brings the tray into Zayn's lap with humor laced in his voice, making Zayn chuckle as well.

"Aren't you gonna eat too, Troye?" Zayn asks while eating his own sandwich, after noticing Troye was just staring at him. It was as if the question brought him back into reality, because he just shook his head in response.

The next several minutes was spent with Troye and Zayn eating and exchanging stories about each other, well mostly Zayn eating and Troye talking. Zayn learned that Troye just moved here from Australia almost a month ago, after he was accepted as a scholar in a music university here in London.

"You sing?" Zayn asks, genuine curiosity and admiration evident in his voice.

"Yes, and I also play the piano," Troye says, making Zayn beam.

Singing was also one of the things Zayn was truly passionate about, aside from his art. But he never had the chance to express that, because no one would ever want to hear him sing, especially not his father who would just complain that he wasn't good and will never be good.

"That's great, Troye. I hope you can sing for me?" The gentleness in his eyes practically melted Troye's insides, almost making him give in to his wishes.

"Soon, lovely, soon," Troye promises, pulling Zayn into a hug. Zayn was hesitant at first because of the surprise contact, but eventually rested his face on the other man's chest. The soft thump-thump of the heart in his chest gave him the serenity he has always been looking for.

And he knew in that moment, he felt safe.

 

~*~

Liam may not admit it, not even to himself but he was downright worried.

He hasn't seen Zayn since the incident with David, let alone talk to him since last night.   
He tried pushing the mere thoughts of Zayn at the back of his mind just like he usually did but this time, it was literally haunting him.

Niall was discreetly looking at the troubled boy from behind, noticing the uneasiness in his movements.

Liam's concern for his best friend was obvious, but this little shit just keeps on denying it to himself, to others and especially to Zayn himself.

"Why are you here and what the hell are you looking at?" Liam exclaims when he finally realized Niall's presence and the daggering glare he was getting from him.

Niall smirked at Liam's reaction, he was clearly flustered because he knew he was caught.

"I didn't know you're the only one allowed to use this hallway. As far as I know there is no sign that says 'Property of Liam Payne' in here somewhere," Niall sarcastically replies, effectively pissing Liam off in the process.

"I don't care what you want to tell me but I just wanna know where Zayn is. He didn't come home last night," Liam growls out, earning a humorless smirk from the Irishman.

"Wait, is your conscience bothering you? Where did you get it? Did you buy it off eBay? It's good to know you finally had the guts to do so," The Irishman retorts, his right eyebrow towering over the other as he crossed his arms over his chest in obvious annoyance.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Horan. I never knew you were this much of a joker," Liam fakes a laugh, while slowly dramatically doing a slow clap in Niall's face.

"In all seriousness though, Payne, why would you care? Isn't he just nothing to you?" Liam was taken aback by Niall's questions. _Why does he really care?_

But before Niall can catch him deep in his thoughts, he already regained his confidence and composure. "He's still my roommate no matter what, Horan. I feel responsible with whatever he does because he lives with me,"

Niall just rolled his eyes at Liam's response. "Whatever floats your boat, Payne. Well for your information, he's already resting at home. I'm not gonna tell you the other details because duh, you don't care right? As long as he doesn't get himself in trouble that would involve you," With that, the Irishman stomped away to his next class, leaving Liam alone who surprisingly skipped watching his former team's football practice and went straight back home.

And if he felt a slight sting in his chest at the sight of Zayn sleeping in the arms of an unfamiliar man on their couch, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, replacing it with ones of hatred towards the raven-haired man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because Zroye. ;) They are just so adorableeee! :*
> 
> Thoughts on the chapter as a whole?
> 
> On Zayn and Troye's budding relationship?
> 
> On Niall and Liam's confrontation? (I must admit I love how Niall zlayed Liam. *pats myself on the back*)
> 
> On Liam's conflicting feelings? (I srsly think it's kinda fast for his part, right?)
> 
> Quick share time: I'll be getting a physical copy of Troye Sivan's Blue Neighbourhood album on friday once it releases here in the Philippines! YAAAAY!
> 
> Anyway, 'till next time babies! All the love! :*


	11. Chapter Ten

 

The first thing Zayn noticed as he woke up the following morning was him waking up alone at his own bed. He remembers falling asleep while cuddling with Troye on their living room couch and sharing their own stories with each other.

All of the memories from yesterday brought a genuine smile on Zayn's face, something he hasn't done in a good while now. His eyes catch sight of a note lying on the pillows and reads it.

' _Good morning sunshine! I really didn't have the heart to wake you up last night to say goodbye and to transfer you to your own bed because you were so damn adorable in your sleep. So I just carried you to your room and went back to my place since your roommate already came back and you've got someone to keep you company. I hope you had the nicest dream, angel. I'll see you when I see you, okay? x -Troye-boy'_

The note undoubtedly sent Zayn into a blushing mess, with him smiling so hard that his face actually stung a bit.

Looking around the room, he noticed Liam's bed empty and made, signifying the other lad's early start for the day.

"Oh, you're already awake. That's weird," Liam says as he notices Zayn exiting their shared room. Zayn only shrugs at his comment, choosing not to ignite another misunderstanding between him and Liam at this time in the morning.

He pulls off a chair and scans through the food his roommate cooked, and was somewhat surprised when he realized Liam made it for the both of them, something Zayn never really expected Liam would do for him.

"Oh, I'm going all out today, I need enough energy to go through the day. So I'm afraid all of these are just for me. Sorry, Zayn," Liam apologizes but with false sincerity in his voice. Zayn tries to hide the disappointment in his features though, because he should have seen it coming. Liam giving a damn on him was certainly far-fetched, so why would he still bother right?

"You were asleep with a random man last night, right Zayn?" Liam starts once Zayn turned his back to face the kitchen. "Does Horan know you're cheating on him? Seriously, Malik. You do not do those things to the only person who gives a flying fuck on your existence,"

Zayn tries not to let those lies get to his skin, closes his eyes and wills his ears and brain to filter everything out. His efforts made little effect though, because the words still stuck like a song on loop.

"I-i," He tries to let out, but he doesn't know how to make a person like Liam believe in him. Zayn was never right in Liam's perspective, and he would always find ways to take his words against him.

"You what?" Liam challenges him, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Zayn decides to walk away in surrender, earning a humorless chuckle from his roommate.

"See what I mean, Malik? You're nothing but a worthless coward, doing nothing to defend yourself. A fucking coward," Liam emphasizes on his last words, as if dagging another batch of sharp knives into Zayn's already broken soul. But as usual, he stays silent and swallows his tears because he's used to this. He's used to this Liam who does nothing but to scar his heart for his own pleasure.

"Anyway, I must be off now. I haven't finished everything so don't even bother cooking. Wouldn't even want to burn the whole flat down, right?" Liam sarcastically says while practically dashing towards the door and out of the apartment. Zayn was left all by himself, thanking the heavens for tranquility.

He was quietly eating by himself when he felt his phone beep.

_You think I can come over, babe? I've got something for you. ;) -Troye_

Zayn's emotions made a complete turn around as he read Troye's text, and is now smiling while he types his reply.

_You didn't even have to bother, T! Thank you so much. My door's open so you can come by anytime. -Zayn_

"You should really learn how to lock your doors, someone crazy can just bust in and steal your pretty self, Zayn," Troye breaks the silence while walking into the flat, a huge bag in tow.

Blushing madly at Troye's words, Zayn curiously watched as he unpacked the bag he was carrying, revealing a large piano keyboard. He fiddled with the keys as Troye set it up, admiring how each of these keys made beautiful music inside his head.

"What's with all of this, T?" Zayn curiously asked as Troye went to grab two chairs for them both. They both sat down and Troye played random chords and pushed various buttons.

"Well I just got this shipped from home and I remembered my promise of singing for you. So here I am," Troye says as he started playing. "This is one song I wrote back then, after I found out my first boyfriend was cheating on me,"

_"I am tired of this place, I hope people change. I need time to replace what I gave away."_ Zayn felt the sincerity in each word Troye sang, and found himself relating to him.

_"And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small. Though I tried to resist, I still want it all,"_

Both boys allowed themselves to get lost in the song, with Zayn getting flashbacks of his mum, and the lyrics reminding him of how strong his feelings were for Liam. By the time Troye got into the chorus, silent tears were now cascading down his face.

_"Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall,"_ Troye sang, eyes closed but not oblivious to Zayn's crying. How he wishes he can will Zayn to stop hurting, to heal the pain he's feeling.

_"Only fools do what I do, only fools fall."_ As Troye plays the final chord, Zayn finally falls into his arms and breaks down in tears. Troye whispers sweet nothings into his ear and soothes him, his own tears threatening to fall as well.

"I'm a fool for falling for Liam, Troye. But I can't will myself to stop,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, you can officially hate me for not updating for the past month. The thing is, I ran for my university's student elections, so I became really inactive due to the trainings and stuff like that. Adding to that was the huge pile of schoolworks I had, and the freaking writer's block that hindered me from updating sooner. So noe that everything's been done, I can hopefully update regularly. HAHA. How I wish. Lol.
> 
> Thoughts on the chapter as a whole?
> 
> On Liam being a fucking jealous a-hole?
> 
> TROYE SINGING FOOLS TO ZAYN?
> 
> Hope you guys like the chapter! Tell me in the comments below! I love you guys so much! :** -Mellers


	12. Chapter Eleven

Days have passed but everything was still the same. 

Zayn's suspension has already been lifted a few days ago, and trust him, his return to school was horrendous. 

How he wishes he doesn't have to go back to school, doesn't have to see those faces judging him with everything that has happened. But he has to, or else it would mean bigger troubles to face.

The taunting unfortunately never stopped, and still every single word never failed to haunt Zayn's mind to no end. 

It was pure torture. 

Not to mention the continuous threat of his father's existence, and Liam's constant presence in the same roof made everything worse, unbearable even.

The only good things that had happened to him were Troye, Niall and Ms. Vera. They always made sure he was safe, calling and even visiting his and Liam's flat just to check on while he's not coming to school.

And that was enough for him to live on, for now. 

~*~

A knock on the flat's door interrupted Zayn's wavering thoughts. Liam was still out somewhere, hanging out with some of his friends from the football team.  Zayn had just finished his daily voicemail to his mom, causing his still red-rimmed eyes and stuffy nose. He wiped the rest of the tears that were still flowing on his cheeks and stood up to welcome whoever's outside.

It was odd though, Zayn wasn't expecting any visitors today. Not that there were anyone else who would care to drop themselves by to see him besides Niall who was busy with some after-school tutoring and Troye who had an interview with the University he'll be attending to in the fall. 

Zayn opened the door to reveal a nervous Louis, a person Zayn clearly never expected to see without Liam by his side.

"Hello, may I come in?" Louis said breaking the few minutes filled with silence and just staring at each other. This prompted Zayn to usher him inside, still confused. "Uhmm, sure," Zayn replied. 

"I thought you were with Liam? He said he's hanging out so he'll be coming in late," Zayn asked. Louis' face falls at the thought, further igniting the confusion Zayn's feeling.

"Liam and I had a bit of a disagreement, so we're not on talking terms right now. The reason why I'm really here is that," Louis trails off as he takes a proper look at Zayn. He was honestly shocked at how vulnerable the lad looked like, as it was evident in his amber-colored eyes.

What Louis did next was a complete surprise for the both of them as he pulled Zayn into a sincere hug, resting the latter's head into his chest and caressing soothing circles on the small of his back. It took a few more moments before Zayn melted into the embrace, but tried all his might not to shed tears on Louis' shirt.

"I came here to tell you that I'm sorry. For everything that I've done, for the pain I've caused you. God, Zayn, I can't believe it took me so many years to realize how much of an ass we've been towards you. I know I can't speak in behalf of the others but I, myself, am truly sorry," Louis confessed, his voice almost breaking. Zayn only hugged him tighter, and buried Louis' face on his own neck.

"It's okay, Lou. I've already forgiven you a long time ago," Zayn says against Louis' ear, smiling as he did so. 

Louis slightly pulled away to look at Zayn in disbelief. "But everything we did to you was unforgivable, Zayn, we don't deserve that," 

Zayn took both of Louis' knuckles in his hands and said, "You've been blinded by influence, Louis, and it's okay. I forgive you,"

He pulled Zayn into another hug, this time his arms wrapping around Zayn's small torso, "I wasn't blinded by influence, Zayn. I was blinded by choice. I refused to see what was happening and chose to go with what they wanted," 

"What's done is done. The important thing is that you're here, you're choosing to change yourself for the better. I'm so proud of you, Louis," Zayn says as he clung unto Louis tighter. He may never admit it, but this was the longest someone hugged him with such genuineness it made him never want to let go.

What both lads didn't notice though, was the sound of the door opening and closing. The unlikely roommate barged into the flat, eyes narrowing as he catches sight of his former best friend sharing a tight embrace with the person he hated the most. 

"Moment's over. You may now go, Tomlinson." Liam's harsh voice distracted both Zayn and Louis, causing them to pull away from each other.

"Stop being such a twat, Liam, and grow the fuck up," Louis spats, standing protectively in front of Zayn. 

Liam crosses his arms in annoyance, his lips forming a thin line. "I suggest you get the fuck out of this very flat before I drag you out myself. I don't have time for all this bullshit,"         

"Go now, Louis, please. I promise I'll take care of this, " Zayn says, leading Louis towards the flat door.  

"Take care of yourself, okay? And don't let yourself be bother by anything he'll say or do. I'll see you tomorrow, Zee," Louis reminds him as he finds his way out to the hallway. Zayn closes the door and is met by Liam's judging face once he turned around.

"Just because my former best friend chose to side with you doesn't mean that'll change everything. Stop being such an attention seeking whore. Or better yet, just stop existing altogether so the world would have less problems, okay?" Liam spats as he enters into their shared room, shutting the door loudly in the process. Zayn is again left alone to ponder in his thoughts, sitting and curling himself into a ball on the couch as he silently cries his fragile heart out, once again.

~*~

"He visited me last night and apologized. Liam caught up on him and forced him to leave though, and said countless mean things not just to me this time, but to Louis as well," Zayn narrates. Niall and him were sitting in the nurse's office and just chatting and hanging out with Nurse Harry, their usual routine in spending their hour-and-a-half-long free period.

Louis met up and spent majority of their lunch period with them earlier, as promised, much to the blonde Irishman's surprise. Niall kept sending confused glances at Zayn's direction without Louis noticing, even writing him a _'we need to talk later'_  note once they got into class right after. 

"I'm glad Louis finally came to his senses and realized those things. I mean, he's a good guy, really. Talked to him once during the season. I believe he just befriended the wrong set of people," Harry remarked, his emerald eyes sparkling as he does his signature smile. Zayn notices Niall looking at him weirdly though, instantly realizing that his best friend was indeed jealous. 

"I do believe so too. Anyway, Niall and I need to go now, Harry, we're gonna be late. Thank you and see you tomorrow!" Zayn bade Harry goodbye in behalf of Niall as he pulled him towards the almost empty hallway. The annoyed look still hasn't faded on Niall's features, although it was obvious that he was trying to mask it with something else.

"I know you're jealous, Ni. Your eyes reveal everything. But you have nothing to be jealous about, I swear," Zayn starts, but Niall was already storming away from him. 

"Niall," Zayn calls out again, this time finally catching up to him and pulls them both to a halt.

"I'm not denying anything, Zee. It's just that I wish he knew, right? I wish he could stop being so damn oblivious and notice my feelings," Niall confesses, tears threatening to fall down his now rosy cheeks. Zayn soothes his back as he wipes them off and forcibly smiles, swallowing the lump that has formed in his throat. Niall and Zayn both share a smile as they silently walk towards their next class, trying to forget everything that has happened earlier.

_We're indeed best friends_ , Zayn thinks, as he and Niall both share the same unrequited feelings towards the people who most probably won't reciprocate them. They both share the same fear of being rejected by the people they think the world of, well in Zayn's case to further worsen Liam's anger towards him. 

But he doesn't care. He still loves Liam no matter what. No matter how much pain he makes Zayn feel. He still thinks Liam would see the truth in Zayn, and make him change his mind and heart completely. 

_'I'm a fool for you, Liam, and the things you do,'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIND OF MINE. PERFECTION ALL COMPRESSED INTO ONE RECORD. 
> 
> I'm not gonna ramble at how great all the songs are and how I'm still listening to the whole album on repeat for the past 6 freaking days now. I literally cannot choose my favorite track out of all 18 (+ 2) songs because they're all perfect in their own way. UGHH. (TBH I actually asked one of my closest friends if it's possible to fall in love with an album and marry it, I'll be doing it like right now even though I'm still not in the right age to tie the knot. hoho)
> 
> Well tbh atm, I am listening to one of the bonus tracks, 'Golden', on repeat and constantly wondering why the hell is this gem not included in the main album. So I'm planning to buy the target version of the album (yes I will, all for Zayn) even though I live in the Philippines. YAAAAY. 
> 
> Anyway, I can ramble about the album anytime but this is not the perfect time. HAHA. You can contact me though through kik (__Mellaaa, with a double underscore) or DM here in watty if you want someone to scream MOM with you. I'll be waiting, peeps. ;)
> 
> Thoughts on the chapter as a whole?
> 
> Zouis reconciliation?
> 
> Jealous Niall?
> 
> Those not-so-smooth MOM references (I tried so hard but I think I failed I'm so sorry)?
> 
> Until the next chapter lovelies, I love you! :* (BTW, I PASSED COLLEGE TRIGONOMETRY SO I'M HAPPY AF YAAAY) -Miles. <3


	13. Chapter Twelve

 

With Louis turning his back on him, Liam honestly feels lost without him.

Sure he had other friends like his former teammates from the football team, but that once unbreakable bond between him and Louis was nothing compared to them.

"He's not worth it, Liam," Radiel said beside him, noticing the lost look in his eyes as he stares at Louis looking so happy with Zayn and Niall on the other side of the cafeteria.

"I just don't get why would he forget and throw away all those years of friendship just because of that worthless lad he's with right now," Liam admits in exasperation, finally looking away. Carlos pats his back in reassurance.

"It's alright, mate. You still have us and we'll stick with you no matter what," Carlos starts, "You don't need that traitor holding you back," Liam glares at him in response though.

"That traitor," He emphasizes, "Was my best friend. I can't believe he'd do something like that to me, after all these years,"

Directing his gaze again to the lad he once called his best friend having the time of his life with his sworn enemies, he thinks to himself: 'You'll pay for this, Malik. This is far from over.'

~*~

"I don't wanna be involved in any of your plans anymore, please," The man was pleading, because he's already in too deep with his feelings for him to even push through with their deal, no matter how much he has in stake.

"In what fucking language did I speak when I told you to never fall in love with him, huh?" The other man was livid, this wasn't supposed to happen this way.

"That was before I realized he needed someone in his life, before I knew I was the only one who cared for him in that way, even if it was all an act," He was still calm despite the other man's outburst, but his eyes were practically shooting daggers at him.

"I'm sorry, David, I just can't be your puppet anymore. I've already fallen hard for Zayn and I want to be with him without potentially hurting him again in the future," He chokes out, his distinct accent thickening as he takes his companion by his shirt.

"And that means I would never, ever let you, nor Liam, hurt my Zayn. Mark my words, Cartman," Troye threatens as he releases his shirt violently and storms away from the scene.

David watches him go, not even the least bit threatened with Troye's words and still determined to push through with the plan forming in his mind.

~*~

"Any plans, Payno?" David asked as he was secretly hoping Liam brought Louis with him, but their falling out quickly dawned on him making it impossible to happen. He pretended it didn't bother him, and shouldn't have to be.

"I'm still figuring things out, actually. All I know is that I want Malik to pay for everything and for me to seek revenge on him," Liam replied, slightly exasperated. He wanted to take his heart and shatter it mercilessly in his hands because he deserves it. But he still doesn't know how.

A smirk was on the verge of forming on David's lips as his pre-formulated plan came through his mind. Liam catches the action, his eyebrows furring. "What is it?"

"I might have found out from a reliable source that a certain Zayn Malik might or might not have feelings for you, Payno," David speaks out.

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. Tell me it's not true, I swear to the heavens above, Cartman," Liam shouts back, flinching as the words echo in his head. A certain Zayn Malik may or may not be in love with you, the mere thought makes him cringe in disgust, because it has to be unreal.

A worthless person like Zayn Malik doesn't even deserve to fall in love with someone like Liam Payne. Liam's not even gay. But if he is, he would never go for someone like Zayn. Never in a million years.

"I'm afraid so, Liam. And you know what? You can actually use this to your advantage and eventually destroy him so he'll be out of our lives in no time," David explains.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Enlighten me," Liam replies while crossing his arms against his chest.

David's evilish grin grows wider, happy that Liam's still interested with his plan. "Simple, Payno. You're going to make him fall in love with you, only to break his heart in the end,"

Liam shakes his head, making David's grin fall into a frown and eventually into a rage-filled gaze. "What?! Why?! That's the best way of hurting that worthless kid, I swear to the heavens, Liam!"

"No. I would never do that. Not to him, not to anyone. I'm may be that heartless, David. But I can't risk my own feelings as well," Liam explains, standing firm.

David's face contorts into a confused expression, but still in rage. "Are you saying there's a possibility of you falling in love with Zayn?"

Liam swears he's about to punch this person, if only David wasn't one of his closest friends. "Those words never even came out of my mouth, Cartman! I'm just saying that's reality, right? Doing that would just lead me to a great probability of falling in love with someone, regardless of the person,"

"All we want to happen is for him to be crushed, Liam. To be hurt. Because he deserves that. Now if Troye—"

"Wait a second, Troye? You mean the one living across our flat? He's involved in this?!" Liam cuts him off.

"Yes, that Troye," David confirms with a nod.

"If Troye doesn't wanna do this anymore, then fuck him. I don't know what he saw in that shame excuse of a person. You'll need this, Liam. If you want him out of all our lives completely," David insists, pleadingly looking into Liam's eyes.

But in that same moment, Liam shakes his head, keeping firm in his decision. "I'm sorry, David. But I'm never gonna do what you want from me. Not now, and not ever," 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know babies. I'm the worst. :( I never actually had the time to write these days, and I was never sure if I'd let this idea push through. I hope it was good enough of a twist for the story? I was really, really busy with org stuff and uni enrollment. I'm not sure when I will update again? But I hope it would be ASAP and longer. :)
> 
> Anyway, thoughts on the chapter?
> 
> The revelation of Troye's true character and David's plans?
> 
> Liam's refusal and his fear of falling in love?
> 
> Leave your responses in the comments section and don't forget to place your kudos! Till next time, babies! :* -Miles


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Various things have been going through Troye's mind after his confrontation with David. Honestly, he never actually knew why he agreed to the bet in the first place. All he knew was that he badly needed that uni scholarship just to get away from everything and everyone back home. Everyone especially him.

His thoughts, though, was broken by the sound of his phone ringing.

Incoming call: Zayn Malik. ♡

God why him, and why now?! He thought as he reluctantly answered the call.

As he did so, the voice of an enthusiastic Zayn welcomed him, instantly turning his mood upside down. 'Hi Troye!'

He chuckled slightly, enamored by the other lad's adorableness. 'Hello, baby. What's up?'

'I'm all alone at home, AGAIN,' Zayn sighs, his mood falling slightly. These days, it seemed like all Liam did was just either verbally scarring him or leaving him alone inside their apartment.

'Anyway, let's not dwell on that now. I just want to ask if you want to come over? I'm sort of wanting some company and I'm all alone and can't think of anyone else who would want to be with me besides Niall but he's so busy so I was just wondering if-'

'Breathe, my love, I understand you. No need to ramble.' Troye said as he heard Zayn letting out little coughs at the other end of the line and catching his breaths. 'My door's always open for you, dear. You can come in anytime,'

It wasn't long after Zayn has dropped the call when Troye's door had opened and footsteps have made their way across the living room. Zayn's face has molded into one of confusion when he saw Troye sitting on the sofa, staring at nothing and looking conflicted.

"Troye, is there something wrong?" Zayn curiously asks as he gently shook the Aussie's knees to get his attention. His efforts were a success as he did capture Troye's focus, but he flinched almost violently as he saw Zayn.

"Oh hey Zayn, you're here already. Nope, nope. Nothing's wrong, I promise," Troye said, slowing himself down so Zayn wouldn't suspect the lie he's trying to hide.

Before Zayn could even respond, Troye has already enveloped him in a warm embrace, with latter breathing in the former's scent. Zayn's aura has calmed him down a little bit, and his worries were somewhat forgotten right in that moment.

"Oh Zee, I missed you so much, honey," Troye breathed into Zayn's neck and pecked his cheek lightly, causing Zayn to chuckle and slap his arm with little force.

"We've seen each other only yesterday, Troye." Zayn giggles out, slightly pulling away only to be pulled back harder by Troye, erupting another batch of laughs from both men.

"That's still a day too long, Malik,"

Zayn lightly slaps Troye's face away while still laughing and pulling them both down on the couch, "What am I going to do with you, Sivan?"

"Love me, of course," Troye says as he leans his face closer to Zayn, their breaths molding together and the latter lad slightly gasping in surprise as he thought, _I'm so sorry, but I'm still in love with someone else. Someone who would never love me back._

 

* * *

 

Confusion overtook Liam's thoughts as he gradually approached the school's faculty lounge and sat down.

 _Am I in trouble?_ Liam thought. _But I didn't do anything wrong!_ His mind concluded. The brown-haired lad was too busy searching for answers that he didn't notice someone entering into the room until he heard the clearing of the person's throat.

"Ms. Vera, you called for me?"

The young professor's aura radiated intimidation, yet a slight bit of worry and sadness was still evident in her features. It was as if she's subtly asking for help, but still maintained her composure and professionalism in front of her student. This, though, caused even more confusion inside Liam's mind.

"I have always known and believed that you are a really good student, Mr. Payne. Heck, your peers even idolize and look up to you because of what you've done. But what you are doing as of the moment isn't in any way respectable," Ms. Vera started, trying not to burst in fuming anger towards the man in front of him.

"I don't understand, Ms. V. What did I do wrong?"

The mere question almost lit a fire inside the professor and made her voice rise a little, "Everything! Those endless words of degradation, those moments where you never failed to make Zayn Malik feel like rubbish, Liam!"

Ms. Vera's eyes were slowly filling with tears as she continued, her voice softening this time. "Those times were and are still pure torture to him, but he still loves you so much, Liam. He's still head over heels in love with you,"

"I already know that, was fúcking obvious," Liam said nonchalantly, apathy laced in his voice. "Not that I care though,"

Ms. Vera chuckled unhumorously out of severe annoyance. This kid's unbelievable, her mind thought. "You should though, he's probably the best person you'll meet in this lifetime. That is, if you even bothered to know the reason behind my claim,"

Her face turned serious once again, returning to its original expression when Liam first saw her. "That's why I called you here, Liam. I want you to know him better. I want you to unravel those layers he's hiding himself in. I want you to do that so you can understand him, and for you to stop treating him like this,"

It was Liam's turn to look exasperated and irritated at Ms. Vera's offer. Didn't she understand any of this? _How stupid is this woman, seriously,_ He thought.

"And why the hell would I do that, huh? I barely even care if something bad happens to him. You know what, Ms.?" Liam says as he stood up and walked across the room and towards the door. "This conversation is pointless, nothing's gonna come out good with it so if you'll please excuse me, I'm not gonna let someone as worthless as Zayn Malik waste my precious time,"

Inside Ms. Vera's mind was a definite whirlwind of emotions and hesitations, but she has to do this, for Zayn. No matter how wrong it would be done. So she releases a deep sigh, mentally apologizing to Zayn and says while reaching out her hand,

"If you accomplish this task successfully, you'll be guaranteed an A+ in this school project at the end of this semester. Deal?"

Liam releases his hold on the doorknob and turns back to Ms. Vera's direction. His face showed nothing but pure shock, yet later on his face contorted into a smirk as he returned the professor's gesture.

"You've got yourself a deal then, Ms. Vera,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Miles, what's good?! HAHAHAHA. :( First of all, I would like to express my deepest apologies to you guys for keeping you waiting for so long, it's just that it's been such an exhausting and disappointing few months that I lost the time and the passion to write, and everything has been so tough these days in all of my life aspects, especially in my academic and extra-curricular activities. :( I actually doubt that there are still readers, but the notifications I receive from time to time kind of pushed me to update this story. So still, thank you guys for the continuous support!
> 
> I might already have an idea on how this story is gonna go, finally some direction for me. Hahaha! I'm hoping that as the new year comes, the inspiration to continue and finish what I've started will also be coming in. :))))
> 
> So, thoughts on the chapter as a whole?
> 
> Zroye moment? (I'm so in love with them ughhh)
> 
> On Ms. Vera and Liam's deal? How do you think would it go?
> 
> Leave your responses on the comments section and don't forget to vote as well, hunnies! Till next time (I hope it won't be that long tho), all the love!
> 
> -M x

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! The first chapter should be up in a few days, wednesday probably. Thank you guys! :*


End file.
